Is this real?
by KobblersterTheGr8
Summary: Elfman took down Lisanna on an S-class mission and she was sucked up by the anima and woke up on Edolas… But, what happens if the anima never sucked her up and took her away? Then what?(Nali (NatsuLisanna)) (Gale (GajeelLevy)) (Gralu (GrayLucy)) Soz, not great at summaries (especially since I haven't written it yet! ) This is my first fanfic, so reviews will be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Is this real? **

_**Summary: **_

_** Elfman took down Lisanna on an S-class mission and she was sucked up by the anima and woke up on Edolas… But, what happens if the anima never sucked her up and took her away? Then what?(Nali (NatsuLisanna)) (Gale (GajeelLevy)) (Gralu (GrayLucy))**_

_**Soz, not great at summaries (especially since I haven't written it yet! **____**)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail and any characters!**_

_**PS: Soz to any Nalu fans! This is my first fanfic, so reviews will be much appreciated! **_

_**PPS: May change backgrounds just a touch!**_

**Chapter 1: New beginnings!**

"Mira, the towns evacuated like you asked!" yelled Lisanna over the monstrous roar of the beast, "now let me fight with you!"

"No Lisanna, stay back!" Cried Mirajane as she clutched her broken arm. "Elf has lost control of his magic! Don't get involved!"

The monster raged on, crushing any trees in its path, that weren't already. It stopped just in front of Mirajane who struggled to get herself up. It laughed at her agony and raised one arm above its head, ready to make the final blow. A blur of silver hair ran in front, separating the monster from her sister, and flung her arms out. The monster hesitated. "What are you doing Lis?" Shrieked Mira as she finally rose, "are you on a death wish or something? Get away from it!"

"No, its okay Mira, I'll be okay, I know that brother Elf wont hurt me!" She replied as she gave the monster a 'warm' smile. " I know you're in there Elfman! I know that you wont hurt me. After all you did promise. We still love you Elf, we know that all this wasn't your own fault, you were just being controlled by the beast." The monster stopped in its tracks and lowered its arm with a grunt. "See Mira, I knew that he wouldn't-"

"Lisanna!" Screamed Mira as her sister was hit across the rocky field and hit the mountain wall with a thud. "Elfman, please I know you're in there. Lisanna is hurt and we need your help. Elfman!"

The monster roared again, clutching its head. "Lisanna…" it grumbled as it fell to its knees and shrunk down to a man's size. "I'm so sorry"

Mira ran over to her younger brother. "It's okay Elfman, everything will be okay." She mumbled as she lifted him over to their sister, who was still unmoving on the ground, filled with shallow cuts, bruises and scratches. "Lisanna, please stay with us, please Lisanna! Please!" Mira wailed as she fell to her knees, clutching her sister's limp body.

"Mira?" moaned Lisanna as she slowly opened her eyes. "Did we do it? Is Elf okay?" Mira, in tears, nodded looking towards her brother. "That's good, that's good…"

"Lisanna!"


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hey guys. Now, I made a huge rookie mistake and let myself get too far ahead in the story, so, quick backtrack. This is a flashback on how Lucy came to be in Fairy Tail. Now, as I said a couple of things may change to fit the story, and this is one of them. Sorry about my mess! This will go in between chapters 1 and 2, so therefore, this is chapter 2 and the last one is chapter 3. Anyway, I'll continue the story soon. – KobblersterTheGr8**_

_**A year earlier…**_

"So I finally made it. This is the famous Fairy Tail." A blonde teenager mumbled to herself as she tightened her grip on her suitcase. "Ok, here we go". She went a couple of steps before someone hit her and fell next to her. "Hey, watch where you're going buddy! I— ". She began as she looked at the boy lying next to her. A blush fell over her face as she studied the boy more closely and noticed that he was shirtless. He had raven-like hair, a mark on the left side of his chest and an iron sword necklace around his neck.

"Sorry about that" Apologized the raven-haired boy as he got up and held out a hand. "I'm Grey by the way. Grey Fullbuster. I'm Fairy Tail's resident ice-make mage."

The blonde stared at him, put out her hand, and was hefted up. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia" she said when she got to her feet. "Nice to meet you Grey."

"Nice to meet you too Lucy." He said as they looked at their interlocked hands, blushed and pulled away. "So, um, I haven't seen you around before, are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yes" She said as they walked into the guild hall. "I've always wanted to join you see." They walked up to the master's office and Grey stopped.

"Ahh, ok, the master is in here." Grey knocked at the door and a voice said "Come in"

"Hello Grey, I see you still have your habits, and who is this lovely lady?" Said the master. Grey looked down his body and Lucy look at him. He was completely nude bar his underwear. "Where did my clothes go?!" He exclaimed as he ran off to find his clothes.

Lucy giggled and looked at the master for the first time. He was a small old man, who wore a stern face, but yet, it was quite inviting. "So, let me guess. You want to join my guild right?" Lucy nodded and the master did too. "Ok, Let me introduce myself. I am master Makarov.

"Hello master, I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Ok Lucy how old are you?"

"I'm 12"

"Where you like your guild mark, and in what colour?" He smiled as he picked up a stamp.

"Pink please, and on my right hand"

"Alright. Now that that's done I say we got get some nice hot—"

"Hey Gramps!" Shouted a voice from the bar. "Look what I found!"

"Oh, Natsu, what is it?" Asked the master as he exited the office with Lucy in hot pursuit.

"It's a dragon egg!"

"Is it now?"

"Yep, look on the side, can't you see the markings? They look like dragon's claws!"

"Oh yes you're right. I do see those marks, but are you sure that they're dragon markings?"

"I just do, it's a gut feeling! I'm gonna hatch this egg!"

"Ok, but do you know how to?"

"Well… no… but… ummm" Stammered the pink-haired boy

"I can help you Natsu" Called a quiet feminine voice

"Lisanna, can you?" responded Natsu. Lisanna nodded. "With my animal takeover it should be easy!"

"Well ok. Let's go!" Cried Natsu as he grabbed Lisanna's hand and dragged her out the guild. The guild members smiled.

"Young love" one said

"I agree" another said.

The master turned on Lucy. "Okay child, now I'll get Grey to introduce you to everyone. I've got a lot of things to catch up on." Lucy nodded as Grey came over. He took her around and introduced her to everyone.

"I'm gonna like it here." She thought fondly.

A few months later the egg hatched into the most adorable little flying blue cat ever, to whom Natsu named Happy. Then later on, the Strauss siblings went on an S-class quest, and nothing was ever the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Hey guys, KobblersterTheGr8 back again. It's been a week since I started and I hope to update every week or so (hopefully) but with GATs coming (some sort of test that no one really understands in England) it may be hard. Anyway, sorry about my writing, I am only a teenager and my ideas are kinda basic. Writing this was loads of fun. Hope to see you guys next week! I may actually and probably accidentally add a bit of Elfman and Evergreen (Can't remember ship name off the top of my head!) after all. Bye!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail and any characters!**_

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

The guildhall was in full buzz when the bells rang. People were enjoying beers and in some cases, were causing quite a ruckus. "What do ya mean Pinkie? Remember who won last time?" Yelled a raven-haired man

"Please, frost-girl, Erza stopped us last time, I'd say we finish off what we started, don't you agree?" Responded "Pinkie" exuberantly

"At least that's one thing that we agree on-"Began the raven boy as an outstretched arm pulled him back covered in armor.

"I thought you and Natsu made up _Grey_"

"E-Erza" Stammered Natsu "Erm, w-we w-were just h-having some, um" he coughed, "friendly banter?"

Lucy sighed as the boys, who were being punished by Erza, scream, "we're sorry Erza" to "please have mercy". Lucy laid her head down on the bar and eyed Grey's shirtless body. "Why am I eyeing that stripper? What am I doing?" she thought. Just then Mira and Elfman burst into the guild with an unconscious Lisanna on Elfman's back.

"Help!" Mira screamed as the guild quickly silenced "get Lisanna to the infirmary immediately, there was an accident!"

Natsu ran over, "what d'ya mean 'accident'" he questioned

"Not now Natsu, get Lisanna to the infirmary, Porlyusica can handle this." Natsu nodded, gathered Lisanna in his arms and ran to Porlyusica's room. "Now Mira, Elfman, why don't you sit down, grab a drink and tell us what happened". Mira nodded and did so. The whole guild gasped when the retelling of the story finished.

"I wasn't a man" cried Elfman sadly "A real man would of protected his family, and I couldn't, I'm not a real man"

"Then what are you?" Asked Grey. Lucy hit him.

"Idiot! Just don't open your mouth for the next hour or so, got it?" said Lucy. Grey went to open his mouth, then closed it in defeat and nodded. Evergreen went over to consolidate Elfman as the others looked at each other and quietly headed back to their drinks. Lucy dragged Grey outside and scolded him. "What do you think you were pulling back there huh? You want to get the whole guild annoyed at you? Well do you?"

"No, Lucy, look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean any of that. Look, I'm just worried." Responded Grey as Lucy sighed.

"Well I guess, I mean you are very dense and sometimes very idiotic, but you do have a heart somewhere in that iced shell" A giggled smirk was heard above them. They looked up to a sniggering Happy.

"She liiiiikes youuu" Happy snickered as he flew overhead. "By the way Grey, your clothes again!" Grey looked down confused to see himself naked bar his underwear.

"When did that happen?!"


End file.
